


"I like you", or, The unrefined babbling of Trent Boult

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Dale is a gentleman, Dirty Talk, Frottage, IPL, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sunrisers Hyderabad, Trent can't believe this is happening, Treyn, Uncontrollable mind rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Trent kisses Dale, and Dale is more than happy to reciprocate...and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like you", or, The unrefined babbling of Trent Boult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgreedEquation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/gifts).



> This is for Fidodido, who is a badass Treyn shipper and writer. 
> 
> YOUR FICS GIVE ME LIFE, SO THANK YOU FOR BEING A DOLL.
> 
> A note to readers: I have been away from writing for a long-ass time, so please keep that in mind if you find yourself cringing. I AM JUST A HUMAN BEING WITH FLAWS WHO LOVES TREYN, SO THERE.

If someone had told him, say, a year ago, that he’d find his body pressed flushed against one of his personal heroes, his mouth breathless from unapologetic kisses; those arms he’d admired so much in his youth wrapped around him tight, a hot cocoon of want flooding his senses with waves; that his knees would be trembling from the weight of his wanton desires, and that his arousal encouraged by the greedy need of another’s…

 

Well, he’d say, “fuck off”, and “don’t even joke about that”, and “ _seriously_ , just, fuck, off”.

 

But, see, the problem right this very minute is just how surreal everything is.

 

That he _is_ in Dale Steyn’s arms.

 

That they are _very much_ kissing each other.

 

And, perhaps, most surreal of all, that _he_ was the one who initiated this.

 

Somewhere between Dale’s teeth sucking a mark on his neck and them losing their shirts, he thinks to himself, “fuck me, what the fuck did I get myself – oh fuck _yes_ , don’t stop, just, _yes_ , oh God.”

 

This is inexcusable, totally unprofessional, perhaps even unethical behaviour. What would his mother say if she knew? Even worse, what would his _captain_ think?

 

Suddenly, he is brought back from the highs of lust, with very steely eyes peering at him, slightly concerned.

 

“Are you alright? Do you want to, uh, stop?”

 

No, he will not swoon just because Dale is a gentleman.

 

He straightens his knees from buckling under and shakes his head a little too vigorously, failing to be the picture of nonchalance he envisioned.

 

“ _Don’t_. I mean, _yes_ , I’m good. And no, don’t stop. _Please_.”

 

He sees a feverish haze cloud over Dale’s eyes before he feels hands unzipping his jeans, a quirk of a smile beckoning his lips into a heated kiss.

 

Everything is a blur, a wonderful psychedelic rainbow of a blur, when he feels Dale’s hand slip past the waistband of his underwear, a murmured approval pressed against his neck.

 

How did he get into this mind-numbing, world-crashing, nerve-tingling situation in the first place?

 

Dale had come by his room to congratulate him on his bowling which had helped them win their match against Kings Punjab. He’d been feeling rather awkward around Dale, to be perfectly honest, especially with all the media buzzing about how he’d been the better choice over Dale in making the playing eleven. He’s brand new to the IPL and it’s a whole lot of fun, but he never once think that he’d be compared directly to someone he’d idolized when he was coming into his own as a bowler.

 

Dale had been nothing short of encouraging and helpful and _so goddamn gorgeous_ and he was there, standing at his hotel room door, just being so fucking generous with his praise that he couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss Dale.

 

What happened after that was a split-second of fear shooting down his spine before he found himself pressed against the closed door, hands holding his hips steady as Dale’s lips and tongue explored his eager mouth.

 

He snaps out of his reverie when he feels Dale manoeuvring him towards the bed, nonchalance be damned, as he scoots up the bed, kicking his shoes and jeans off of him.

 

He must look like a wreck because Dale’s eyes considerably soften as he gazes at him, hands soothing against his sides.

 

“You want this?”

 

“Fuck, yes.”

 

Dale runs his hand up along his thigh, and he tells himself not to whine, as he feels their cocks press up against each other.

 

His eyes flutter shut as kisses line his jaw.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Mmm-hmm.”

 

The heel of his foot finds the small of Dale’s naked back as he arches into the slow, torturous slide of Dale’s cock against his.

 

“You like that, hmm?”

 

Despite himself, he breaks into a smile.

 

“Yes, I – _fuck_ – I like it.”

 

He is not sure what possessed him to open his eyes and look at Dale then, foreheads dangerously close to knocking into each other.

 

“I like _you_.”

 

It was a stupid confession that should have been reserved for a different time, perhaps, but Dale positively _glows_ at those words. When their mouths meet, yielding easily into each other, he realizes that some of the razor sharp edge of lust and want has been replaced with a tenderness that resembled affection and longing.

 

He groans into the increasing rhythm of Dale’s hips, clutching onto strong shoulders as he feels his orgasm building. He feels the hot breath of Dale’s mouth against his ear.

 

“I – _fuck_ – like – _God –_ you too.”

 

When he comes, it damn near blinds him.

 

…

 

His arms fall loosely around Dale’s neck as he presses languid, drowsy kisses on Dale's chest.

 

His last thought before he drifts off into slumber, Dale’s protective arms around him, is that, oh he _knows_ he’s fucked, but he honestly can’t think of anyone better to be fucked with.


End file.
